Priestess Demon
by darkangel'sblessing
Summary: What if Kagome wasn't the only who fell through the well? What if she had a friend and protector with her? And what if her friend had more demon in her than she originally thought?
1. Chapter 1

Info.

Name: Misaki (Beautiful Blossom) Yoarashi (Night Storm)

Age: 15

Height: 5'2

Weight: 100lbs

D.O.B: May 7th

P.O.B: Olympia, Washington, USA

Race: 1/4 demon 3/4 human

Human Form: Mid-back length black hair kept in a half ponytail and blue-green eyes with flecks of amber. Pale skin, delicate features, looks very fragile. Wears a blue halter top, white hip hugging jeans and blue ballet flats. In both forms she had enhanced senses (sight, hearing, smell, ext.) and abilities (ex: she can run faster than Inuyasha if she wants)

Demon Form: Waist length blue-purple hair flowing freely and multicolored eyes with no pupil. Pale skin, delicate features, looks fragile and is very beautiful. She also has fangs, claws, and Wears a black kimono with cherry blossoms, roses, carnations, and lilies decorating the kimono and has no shoes. Misaki can only transform into a demon as long as there's a crescent moon.

Human Powers: Priestess powers, can purify anything, can make shields and weapons using her priestess powers, and as some healing abilities.

Demon Powers: Can use her priestess powers while in this form, no one knows why, actually her priestess powers increase while she's a demon. Has control over plants, like Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho, and she can control lightning. All of her powers increase at night especially if there's a crescent moon.

Family: Mother (deceased), Father (deceased), 4 elder brothers (missing), Elder sister (alive)

Personality: Misaki is a kind soft spoken girl. She does what she can to help out the people around her and not get in their way. She's also very honorable, she won't cheat at anything, go back on her word, if she causes trouble she takes responsibility. She shy, and quiet around most people and never raises her voice. Misaki also doesn't like hurting people and avoids it unless she has no choice. Don't let her delicate features fool you, if a friend or family member is in trouble then she'll do every thing in her power to help them come hell or high water. And don't let her catch you harming someone she cares about. When one of them is threaten she goes from nice and shy to a cool fierce fighter.

Likes: Sweets, forests, nighttime, training, kids, music, Spring, Summer, her pets, and reading

Dislikes: Sour things, the cold, sitting still for too long, perverts, prejudice, people hurting/threatening her friends or family, and yelling

Hobbies: reading, drawing, training, gardening, playing her flute and violin, and song writing

Other: Misaki has no idea how her parents died or why her brothers went missing. Her sister sent her to live with Higurashi's in Tokyo until she settled everything then Chikara would come to Japan and they'd find a place of their own. Also Misaki doesn't have very good control of her powers because she wasn't allowed to practice in case someone saw her. Misaki's family lived above a fighting club where they taught several different types of fighting and they taught how to fight with weapons, like knife fighting and firearms.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Shikon no what?"

"The Shikon no Tama! The Jewel of Four Souls."

Misaki heard these two voices coming from the room next to her and opened the door to say hello and to join in on the conversation. "Hello Kagome, Higurashi-san, I'm back," spoke Misaki in her normal soft voice. "Hey Misaki how was the walk with Nightshade and Youko?" asked Kagome, slightly relieved that she interrupted her grandpa's speech. "Ah, Misaki. Surely you remember what I told you about the Shikon no Tama?" asked Kagome's grandpa. "Yes sir I do, but may I ask why you're both holding key chains?" questioned Misaki. As always her voice was soft and kind and no matter what the Higurashi's said, she was always very polite with them.

"Dear girl how many times must we tell you? You don't have to be so polite."

"Yeah, Misaki you've been with us for almost four months now. Lighten up."

Misaki just gave a small shy smile and sat next to Kagome. "By the way, grandpa? You don't really think tourists are going to buy these key chains do you?" questioned Kagome while staring at the small object. "That is no ordinary key chain. You see that crystal there is an exact replica of-" the elder Higurashi was cut off when their cat, Puyo, came and pawed at the said crystal that made a ringing sound as it was nudged. The three people just stared as Kagome moved the key chain, only to have Puyo reach for. This continued as grandpa tried to finish what he was saying, causing Misaki to giggle softly with her hand over her mouth to soften the sound. "You do remember it's my birthday tomorrow, right?" asked Kagome while interrupting her grandpa, again.

The old man just cleared his throat and said he was saving it for tomorrow, but was giving it to her now. It turned out to a mummified hand of a water imp, that ended up being Puyo's snack. Misaki smiled and gave a quiet chuckle, but then frowned. Then scent coming off that hand was that of a real demon, a real water imp, but it was faint and nearly gone. "_Just like the rest of us demons, faint and nearly gone,_" thought Misaki sadly, but she hid her sadness and said she was going to bathe Nightshade and Youko.

Nightshade and Youko were her best friends, she found them when they were cubs and has taken care of them ever since, how couldn't she? They were just like her. Walking to her room she told the two it was bath time when she opened the door. At the sound of her voice the two animals raised their heads.

Nightshade was a huge 4'3 197lb male wolf, with black fur and piercing topaz eyes. Youko on the other hand was a 2'10 76lb vixen with red and amber perfectly blended together to make her fur coat with her paws and tips of her ears covered in black fur and her tail was white at the end like most foxes. Misaki told everyone that the reason they were so big was probably because they were fed regularly unlike their wild brothers and sisters, were vaccinated so they didn't get sick, and were pure-blooded. That wasn't the case though, the two were actually demons who could shift, but their transformation was more like Kilala's transformations. And like Misaki they were only part demon, one of their parents was demon, the other was an ordinary animal.

Once they were washed and dried, Misaki went to making dinner for everyone in the Higurashi household, to the Higurashi's delight; Misaki's cooking was the best, or so they claimed, Misaki herself never believed them. "These pickles are full of history," spoke the elder Higurashi at dinner. "Not half as full as you are," was Kagome's response. The next morning Kagome was heading out for school, but saw Sota in the entrance to the shack where the dry well was. "Sota, what are you doing? You know you're not supposed to play there," scolded Kagome. Misaki, who was reading while laying against the Sacred Tree, heard their voices and decided to investigate. "Sota? Kagome? What's wrong?" "Apparently Puyo went down into the well and Sota is too scared to go down," answered Kagome. "That's okay Sota, I'll go down and look for him for you," said Misaki as she began her descent.

She paused when she heard scratching noises coming from the well... or more specifically... from **inside **the well. Misaki tensed and glared at the well, she could sense and smell something demonic coming from the well and it was dangerous. "Hey, Misaki I'll come with you. Two sets of eyes are better than one set," came Kagome's voice, snapping Misaki's attention away from the well. Misaki thanked the girl, though her help wasn't needed, she may be 1/4 demon, but her eyesight was that of a full-blooded demons and was very good in the dark. Not only that the girl was wary about the demon inside the well. The scratches continued, loud enough for the two humans to hear. Kagome gave a shout when Puyo rubbed against her unexpectedly. While the two siblings started teasing each other, Misaki never once took her eyes off the well or the seal that was over it.

Just then the door over the well broke open and a female demon with six arms grabbed Kagome. Reacting on instinct, Misaki grabbed Kagome's hand and tried to pull her out of the demon's grip, but was pulled in with Kagome instead. Misaki was slightly dazed at seeing the demon, she never saw a full-blooded demon before, but she snapped out of it quickly after the demon licked Kagome. "Alive, oh to be alive again. I can feel my strength returning. You have it don't you? Give it to me! Give me the jewel!" spoke the centipede demon as Misaki saw its body regenerate. "You leave her alone!" shouted Misaki and thinking quickly, used her purifying powers to blast the demon away from Kagome, and detaching one of its arms in the process.

"Misaki...? How did you... do that?" asked Kagome slowly, still dazed from what had happened. Before Misaki could answer the two girl's descent came to a stop. Kagome stumbled and fell onto all fours, while Misaki landed on her feet. "Hey Misaki? I hit my head when I fell into the well, right?" asked Kagome, still dazed and trying to cope with what happened. Misaki's kind blue-green amber flecked eyes softened more as she shook her head and pointed to the centipede demon's arm that was laying a few inches away. "I guess not," Kagome said, slightly freaking out and shouted to the top of the well for Sota to get grandpa, and started climbing out of the well using the vines that weren't there before as rope with Misaki right beside her. As they climbed a white butterfly flew by Kagome's face and that confirmed Misaki's suspicions; they weren't at the Higurashi shrine, and if her nose was correct, they weren't in Tokyo either.

When the two finally climbed out they saw nothing but forest, to Misaki's delight; she loved forests. "Misaki where are we?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know we're still in Japan."

"How do you know that?"

"Because the Sacred Tree is over there," spoke Misaki as she pointed to the tree her demon eyes spotted.

"That means I'm nearly home!" cried Kagome as she ran towards the tree. Running after her, Misaki told Kagome to stop, until they came to the clearing the tree was and saw a boy pinned against it. Misaki gasped when she saw him, he was a half demon like her father! Misaki discreetly sniffed in his direction, he was half dog demon from the scent of him, and Misaki found that she rather liked his scent. "Hey! Watcha doin there?" Kagome's voice snapped Misaki out of her thoughts and saw Kagome climbing on the tree roots to get level with the half demon.

Misaki rushed up to be near her and was worried when she saw the arrow pinning him to the tree. Ignoring Kagome, who was staring at his dog ears in wonder, Misaki put her fingers on his pulse to see if he was alive. Waiting patiently, Misaki was glad to feel a faint pulse. "Misaki, he has dog ears," Kagome finally spoke as she reached up to feel them. "Never mind that Kagome. I felt a pulse, he's alive and we need to get that arrow out of his chest," spoke Misaki, worried that the boy might fade soon.

Kagome snapped her eyes to his chest and saw that the arrow was coming out of his chest, she didn't notice it before because she was entranced by the boy's ears. Nodding her head in agreement that the arrow must come out, they started to reach for it when Misaki heard the sound of bow strings being pulled back. She turned her head towards the sound and saw a band of men wearing kimonos aiming arrows at them. "Kagome get behind me!" said Misaki and without waiting for a reply, shoved Kagome behind her and against the boy to act as a shield.

The arrows missed them and the girls were tied up and led to a village. They sat on a mat in the center of the village and Misaki's ears caught their whispers. _"So they think we're demons. Well that's kind of true in my case, but Kagome is completely human," _thought Misaki while watching them men, they were the ones she was most concerned about. They had weapons and she didn't like how some of them were eyeing Kagome, she could smell the faintest scent of lust coming from them. "Make way for high priestess Kaede!" shouted one of the men and Misaki looked over to see an elderly woman in traditional priestess robes carrying a bag and a bow.

After she handed her bow to once of the village men, she threw a powder at Kagome saying, "Demon be gone." "I'm not a demon and neither is Misaki!" snapped Kagome while glaring up at the woman. "Ye not be demons? Then why were ye found in the Forest of Inuyasha?" questioned the woman. "_Inuyasha? That must be the half demon's name. Fitting for a dog demon," _thought Misaki while ignoring what the others were saying, she was more concerned with keeping her head down so they wouldn't see her eyes. She knew that they'd freak at seeing them. "Why does ye not raise her head and look at us?" asked Kaede and Misaki gave a slight wince. _"Here we go, let the accusations and insults begin," _thought Misaki while and raised her head to let everyone see her eyes. Just as predicted everyone gasped and backed away in fear as they saw her eyes. Yes they were strange, but they also beautiful.

She tuned everyone out as they cried demon eyes and said they should throw her out of the village. Kagome defended Misaki saying wasn't a demon, but from a different country. This got everyone curious, so Misaki explained, "My father was curious about lands beyond the ocean, so he got on a ship and sailed west. He traveled for a very long time before settling down with a Westerner, my mother, I get my eyes from her. They're common in my homeland. I was sent to live with Kagome's family after their deaths."

This was semi-true, Misaki's father, a half demon, did come to America, but it was to escape the demon hunts that were going in the East thanks to Westerners. He stayed in hiding in America's national park, Yellowstone, for over 300 years before venturing out, disguised as a human and met her human mother. Misaki thought it best not to say too much about where Kagome and herself came from or about her heritage, if her suspicions were correct, then they indeed still in Japan, but in the wrong timeline.

Night settled in the village Kagome and Misaki were freed from the ropes that bound them and were invited to stay with Kaede.

"Have some stew," spoke Kaede while giving the two girl a bowl of stew.

"Thank you Lady Kaede"

"Thanks. Ah, real food" spoke the two girls.

"I guess we really aren't in Tokyo anymore" said Kagome after a while.

"To-ky-o... I've never heard of it. Is that where you two are from?" asked Kaede.

"Yes, and we really should be going now," answered Kagome nervously. "_Of course we have no idea how to get home," _she thought after and continued eating. Misaki looked at Kagome worriedly and was about to speak when she sensed danger. Misaki dashed to the door and went outside, she sniffed at the air and growled low in her throat. "Misaki? What is it? What's wrong?" questioned Kagome, slightly scared and nervous. "I sense danger coming into the village," said Misaki while looking around. There was a crash and Misaki smelled the scent of the centipede demon that dragged Kagome and her into the well. The villagers were in a panic and the demon swooped down at Kagome, who was shoved down onto the ground by Misaki.

The demon tried again but Misaki had, had enough of this demon. "Get away from here!" she cried and let her power explode from her body as she let her emotions lose. The demon cried out in pain as it was burned by Misaki's purifying power. "Curse you, you wretched girl. I will have the jewel," spoke the angered demon. Misaki ignored what the villagers were saying and turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, that demon thinks one of us have what it wants and is targeting us. We have to get out of the village,"

"Your right, but where?" Misaki looked towards the outskirts of the village and light coming from the forest.

"There!"

"You mean towards that light?"

"Yes that's right. Let's go"

"Right"

With that the two ran towards the village, or jogged in Misaki's case; she didn't want to leave Kagome behind. "Misaki someone will come and help us right?"

"I don't think so Kagome, humans aren't much of a match for a demon" Informed Misaki.

"_Though it's a good thing for us I'm not completely human. Thank Kami that my demonic abilities grow stronger as the night continues._" thought Misaki, very thankful to her father, for giving her demon blood.

"No! You're wrong there has to be someone!" cried out Kagome who was freaking out.

"Don't worry Kagome I'll keep us safe," Misaki reassured and promised her friend.

"Grandpa! Mom! Sota! Someone, please, help us!" cried out Kagome, Misaki's words didn't comfort her.

As they ran up a hill the centipede demon crashed into it sending Kagome flying. Misaki had heard the centipede fly low and anticipated it's crash and jumped out-of-the-way. She ran to where Kagome had landed, but stopped when she saw the boy, Inuyasha, awake. "What's taking you so long Kikyo? Just kill it like you did me." he said with malice.

Misaki was confused about who this Kikyo was, but ignored it in favor checking on her friend. "Kagome! Are you okay?" she asked as she walked up to her friend. "Misaki! Yes I'm alright, but it looks like you were right about him being alive," said Kagome as Misaki helped her up. "Forget about that for now. Let's get that arrow out of him before the centipede shows up," was Misaki's reply as she walked towards the demon boy intent on getting that arrow out of him this time.

"Who the hell are you?" "Someone that's going to free you of that sealing arrow," replied Misaki as she looked up at him and caught his amber eyes. His eyes widened when he saw Misaki's eyes and face. "_Her eyes... they're beautiful. I've never seen eyes like hers before. And her face... she looks so fragile,"_ thought the boy as he got a good look at the girl.

Snapping out of his daze, Inuyasha smelled the scent of the centipede demon, but before he could say anything, the girl with the pretty eyes looked up and said "Kagome get away, quick, the demon's above us!" while keeping eyes at where she sensed and smell the demon. "_How did she know that the centipede was there? No human could do that_" thought Inuyasha who eyed Misaki suspiciously.

The centipede flew at Kagome, but before it could touch her, Misaki jumped, spun around and delivered a kick to the demon's face. Inuyasha, Kagome, and the villagers, who had just showed up, were shocked that Misaki attacked the demon; she looked far too delicate and fragile to know how to fight. But what really surprised them was the fact that the girl's kick sent the demon flying across the clearing! Misaki landed on her feet and crouched ready to fight.

"_The child has a great amount of strength. I do not think she was very truthful when she told us of her origins_," thought Kaede as she saw Misaki's strength. "_She has to be a half demon like me, but she smells too much like a human. It must be because she hangs around the girl she calls Kagome_," thought Inuyasha.

"Misaki... how did you...?" question Kagome slowly.

"No time Kagome. Get over to Lady Kaede and the villagers, you'll be safer with them."

"But what about you?"

"I grew up in a dojo, Kagome. I know how to defend myself, though I wish I had a blade, but I'll be fine. Now go to Lady Kaede, quickly."

"But I-"

"Now Kagome!" Snapped Misaki

Kagome gasped when Misaki snapped at her and was frozen when Misaki's gaze locked with hers. Gone was the softness and kindness that were always found in those eyes. Instead there was a fierceness that Kagome had never seen before or think her usually shy and kind friend was capable of feeling. Inuyasha too, was surprised by the girl, the fierce look in her eyes reminded him of demon. But before anyone could do anything, the centipede came flying at Misaki.

Reacting quickly, she jumped out-of-the-way and just like she predicted, the demon came right back for her. Smirking Misaki closed her eyes and focused. Everyone saw Misaki start to glow and the girl's eyes snapped open and before the demon could touch her, Misaki ducked under demon, raised her hand and sent a blast of spiritual power at its stomach. The result was the demon's flesh disintegrating until the bone was the only thing left. Crying out in pain the centipede lashed at Misaki with its tail. Misaki planted her feet and caught the tail, holding it in place as her touch burned the flesh into nothing.

Another part of the tail tried to hit her, but she jumped and flipped out-of-the-way.

Thinking it had Misaki now, the centipede tried to bite Misaki, but the girl was very flexible and managed to twist her body out-of-the-way and send another attack at the demon. No matter what the demon did it couldn't land a hit on the girl, she was too fast and when it tried to catch unaware she used her unnatural flexibility to dodge the attack. Misaki on the other hand had no trouble striking the demon with either her powers or with a kick that usually sent the oversized insect to the ground. Her strength and speed increasing as the battle wore on the night progressed.

Smirking Inuyasha commented, "She's not too bad for a human," while watching Misaki fight. Until he had further proof that Misaki was a half demon, he'd just assume she was a strong human

"Lady Kaede Inuyasha speaks!"

"But how? My sister's spell was to last forever." pondered Kaede.

Then the demon changed tactics and went straight for Kagome screaming, "Give me the Sacred Jewel!" This caught Inuyasha's attention,"_ Sacred Jewel?" _he thought and eyed Kagome suspiciously. "Kagome!" cried Misaki before instinctively saying, "Sacred Whip!" A ball of spiritual energy appeared in Misaki's left hand, she clutched it and swung her arm at the centipede causing the ball to form into a whip.

The whip wrapped around the demon's arms and instantly severed them. Ignoring the villagers comments, Misaki continued to use her newfound whip to sever sections of the centipede demon's body. The demon backed off of Kagome and Misaki ran toward her friend asking if she was alright. While Misaki was checking over Kagome, Inuyasha told them to look out as Mistress Centipede took this opportunity to attack Misaki from behind.

Acting fast, Misaki shoved Kagome out-of-the-way before jumping back herself. This is what Mistress Centipede wanted and changed course to bite into Kagome's side. Kagome was thrown into air and the force of the bite caused a small pink jewel to fly out of the girl's body. She landed in front of Inuyasha and the jewel landed in front of her. Running up next to her friend, Misaki saw the jewel and wondered if it was what she thought it was. Inuyasha insisted that they hand him the jewel, but Misaki heard the demon and, saying sorry to Kagome, threw her friend out-of-the-way, before got pinned to the tree, like Misaki was. Crying out in shock and not pain, Misaki was trapped against Inuyasha, instead of Kagome.

"I heard that some half demon spawn was looking for the Sacred Jewel, its you. Isn't it?" spoke the severely wounded demon as she neared the jewel.

"Half's all I need. Anymore would be a waste of my time," retorted Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Are you strong enough?" asked Misaki looking up at Inuyasha.

"What?"

"Are you strong enough to kill her? You've been pinned to this tree for a long time. Are you sure you can kill her after waking up from a coma?" asked Misaki while looking Inuyasha in the eyes.

"Tch. What about you? Can't you hurt her with your touch?"

"I can hurt her with my spiritual powers, yes, but I won't. If I do use my powers I'll hurt you in the process. You've been hurt enough already."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at her words. This girl was capable of saving herself, but wouldn't because doing so would harm him. Why would she care about that? And what did she mean by "you've been hurt enough already"? What could she know? But looking into Misaki's eyes Inuyasha could see that she did have some idea about the harsh life he's had. Focusing on Mistress Centipede he saw that she had swallowed the jewel. She regained almost all of her arms and had shed her skin and became even uglier.

"Hey, Misaki, right?" he asked softly.

"Yes that's right. What is it Inuyasha?"

"Can you pull this arrow out of my chest?"

Kaede who had heard Inuyasha's question, told Misaki not too.

"Shut up, old hag! At least with me you have a chance! That thing there will eat you!" snapped Inuyasha, annoyed with the old woman.

"No need to ask Inuyasha. I was going to pull it out anyway. Brace yourself, this could hurt," answered Misaki, ignoring Kaede's protests and Kagome asking if she was sure that was a good idea. Inuyasha was surprised that Misaki did intend to free, he could smell it in her scent that she was telling the truth. Misaki reached up and grasped the arrow, feeling a slight sting run through her body as she did so. "_So it can sense the demon blood in my veins. To bad that's not going to stop me from helping him." _thought Misaki as she focused on her spiritual powers. When she felt them surfacing she decided to let her emotions lose again and shouted, "Let him go!" Her power came into contact with the arrow's sealing power causing it to glow before disappearing.

Once the sealing power was gone Inuyasha's being began to pulsate as his power returned. "Inuyasha...? Are you alright?" asked Misaki as she was still trapped against the half demon. Mistress Centipede, sensing a change in Inuyasha, tried to stop it by putting more crushing force onto the two demon descents, but failed. Misaki had closed her eyes when the pressure became painful from Mistress Centipede's attempt to crush them, but when she didn't feel the pressure gone, opened her eyes to see that she was being held bridle style by Inuyasha.

"You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Inuyasha," whispered Misaki as she made eye contact with the half demon. Inuyasha set Misaki down gently before turning his attention to Mistress Centipede, who had recovered and was going to attack.

It took one attack from Inuyasha and less that a minute for the battle to end with Inuyasha as the victor. "Misaki, thank Kami! Are you okay? The thing didn't hurt you did it?"

"I'm perfectly fine Kagome, thanks to Inuyasha. What about you? I didn't hurt you when I threw you did I?"

"Nope"

"Hurry children, remove the Jewel from Mistress Centipede's body, less she is revived again." spoke Kaede, interrupting the girl's conversation.

"Are you kidding me?"

"She's not Kagome, I can still hear the demon's heart beating." informed Misaki as she looked around for the jewel.

"Misaki is that the Jewel there?" asked Kagome who pointed at a chunk of the demon's body a few feet away.

"Yes that's it! Lady Kaede it's in that section!" directed Misaki as she pointed to the severed body part she and Kagome saw the Jewel in. Kaede walked over to the severed body part, reached in, and grabbed the jewel. Once the Jewel was out Mistress Centipede's body dissolved into bones once more. Kaede then handed the Jewel to Kagome who looked at both the woman and the jewel in her hands, confused.

Misaki walked next to Kagome and peered down at the jewel with curious eyes.

She commented that the jewel was slightly smaller than what she'd expected. Kagome nodded her head slowly and asked her friend if she'd like to hold it. Nodding her agreement, Misaki was handed the Shikon no Tama and was surprised that the jewel lost its pink color and turned nearly white.

Every gasped in shock when they saw what happened, Misaki, reacting quickly, handed the jewel back to Kagome. The said jewel regained its original bright pink color once Misaki stopped touching it. Looking at Kaede, Misaki then asked her why the jewel lost most of its coloring when she touched it. The old priestess didn't know and said she'd think about it later on.

Then turning to Kagome she said the girl was to be the jewel's keeper, since she could see what others could not, bared an uncanny resemblance to the jewel's original protector, her elder sister, Priestess Kikyo; and the jewel was inside her body, most likely since birth. That made her Kikyo's reincarnation. Kagome protested, saying Misaki should be the jewel's protector because was stronger than herself and she could see the same things she could. Then she questioned about why the jewel was inside her body in the first place; why would she have a jewel wanted by demons?

"Tch, that's right. Human's can't use it, so humans don't need it," spoke Inuyasha as he crushed one of Mistress Centipede's bones under his foot. Reaching out a clawed hand he told Kagome to give him the jewel. The villagers stepped in front of the girls protectively, while Kagome and Misaki stepped back confused.

"_What's going on? I thought he was a hero. He saved Misaki, why is he acting like this?_" thought a confused and scared Kagome.

"_I see, he wants the jewel to become a full demon. He doesn't know that for a half demon, controlling their inner demon is near impossible. Poor Inuyasha he's had to deal with people and demons hating him for who he is. I can understand why he acts this way. I wish father was here, he could help Inuyasha, but he's not even born yet!_" thought Misaki understanding Inuyasha's action and sympathizing with him, she had gone through that situation a few times herself.


End file.
